50 Sentences
by silentlullabye
Summary: Livejournal challenge. Write one sentence for each word. Slash. Gibbs/DiNozzo.


50 Sentences

An NCIS fanfic.

Prompt: 1sentence group on livejournal. Write one sentence for each of the fifty words in the table.

* * *

1. Motion – Lying in bed in the light of dawn, Tony finds the spinning blades of the fan almost as soothing as Gibbs breathing deeply beside him.

2. Cool - The ice pack on his neck stings, but Gibbs' hand on his back seeps heat into his aching skin.

3. Young – The photo album acts as a chain, pulling Tony back, trapping him deeper in the remnants of his childhood.

4. Last – Tony glanced around at the faces surrounding him, choking in disbelief: how could he be the last to know?

5. Wrong – It was the one rule Gibbs broke the most, even if he didn't know it.

6. Gentle: The first time, Gibbs had eased the wrinkles of pain from Tony's face with his lips.

7. One – For Jeanne it had been a dozen roses, but for Gibbs, Tony felt one would suffice.

8. Thousand – It was supposed to be a reference to Scheherazade, but Gibbs didn't get the idea of a random anniversary.

9. King – It was cheesy, yes, but Gibbs could be his king any day.

10. Learn – All he could hope for was to learn from the experience.

11. Blur – When he closed his eyes, Tony remembered the whole scene in fast forward, and Gibbs was still drowning every time.

12. Wait – As Tony rushed off in a huff, he felt a calloused hand grasp his forearm, and he looked back in surprise.

13. Change – Tony knew it would come, but holding Gibbs' gun and badge in hand as Gibbs left NCIS for the last time, he didn't think it would be now.

14. Command – Tony was slightly afraid of the look in Gibbs' eyes, but he knew that he was serious.

15. Hold – Tony pulled the arms tighter around him, but when he opened his eyes, they were gone.

16. Need – He knew Gibbs would never tell him, and it was tearing him apart.

17. Vision – The tie wrapped around his head blinded him, so he mapped Gibbs' body with his hands, instead.

18. Attention – Tony was always a bit of a clown, but he could never catch the eye of the one person he sought most.

19. Soul – Laying underneath his boat, Gibbs could swear he felt a gentle hand glide across his cheek.

20. Picture – The fact that his father still had it changed nothing and yet everything.

21. Fool – Tony raised the beer to take another sip and chided himself for ever believing that Gibbs would show.

22. Mad – Four years after he was gone, Tony began to see him everywhere and that's when he knew he had lost it.

23. Child – It disturbed Tony slightly how sometimes he needed Gibbs to hold him as a lover, and sometimes to hold him as a friend.

24. Now – Gibbs lay atop him, caging him in with his arms, as Tony gazed up into marvelous blue eyes, clouded with lust.

25. Shadow – Abby was the only one brave enough to tell him: he was a shell of who he once had been.

26. Goodbye – Gibbs watched him walk away, ignoring the ache that longed to run after him.

27. Hide – After a tough case, Tony always knew to go to the basement with bourbon and silence, and allow Gibbs to heal.

28. Fortune – Tony counted himself lucky that Gibbs returned to him alive every night, despite every sign that it would be otherwise.

29. Safe – It was warm in Gibbs' embrace and Tony would love to stay in his arms for the rest of his life.

30. Ghost – Tony heard the little girl's laughter as he walked down the hallway, just as sure as he heard the woman whispering his name.

31. Book – After being kept at home by a blizzard for five days, Gibbs retreated to the far side of the house, but not before handing Tony a book, and telling him to 'try reading it" so that he could gain insight into something other than 'chinima'.

32. Eye – Every now and then, Gibbs would sneak a glance at Tony, sitting at his desk, and he was never surprised to find Tony staring back, albeit less subtly.

33. Never – As her coffin was lowered into the ground, it finally sunk in Tony's mind that he would never see Kate again.

34. Sing – Gibbs hated it, and that was precisely why Tony entered with a rendition of Ol' Blue Eyes.

35. Sudden – One second he was shooting terrorists and protecting Gibbs' six, and the next she was lying on the pavement, her blood all over Tony's face.

36. Stop – The world froze around Tony as he begged Gibbs to breathe, to live.

37. Time – Some wounds would never heal.

38. Wash – Tony let the water run cold as he sat under the spray, wishing Gibbs would care enough to find him.

39. Torn – He wanted so much to tell her he loved her and mean it, but he knew he never could.

40. History – Gibbs held Tony's face in his hand and let him know how different he was from his father.

41. Power – Gibbs greatly feared that Vance would send Tony away again just to prove to Gibbs who the boss really was.

42. Bother – Sick in bed, Tony couldn't put up much of a fight when Gibbs fed him chicken noodle soup.

43. God – He was not a religious man, but Gibbs stood in the hospital chapel anyway, and prayed Tony would leave this place alive.

44. Wall – He was only seven seconds in the door when Gibbs pushed him to the wall with a kiss to buckle the knees.

45. Naked – The first time, Gibbs had made love to him with his eyes, raking across him from head to toe, leaving him completely vulnerable.

46. Drive – Tony would never admit it, but when Gibbs sat behind the wheel he always enjoyed the rush.

47. Harm – Gibbs realized the extent of his feelings when that man had held a gun to Tony's head, and almost pulled the trigger.

48. Precious – While Gibbs was asleep, Tony crept into the master bedroom and unpacked a few boxes, just so he could look at some pictures of Gibbs' past.

49. Hunger – While Tony devoured an entire pizza, Gibbs watched, and devoured him with his eyes.

50. Believe – No matter how unrealistic or cliché it seemed, Tony liked to believe that what they had was forever.

* * *

A/N: These were a lot harder to write than I thought they would be! I'm sure there are mistakes, so feel free to correct me. But any flamers or rude commenters will be freely ignored.

For the curious, the table I used was epsilon.

Please do try this challenge. It will test you!

And let me know what you think!

sl

**NCIS is the property of Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.**


End file.
